Shampoo
by Lampha
Summary: Craig siempre le había concedido y permitido muchas cosas a ese tierno rubio.


**(K, Craig & Tweek, Romance)**

En un barrio que no necesitaba Gallo que anunciase la mañana, los vecinos se despertaron con un grito más alto de lo normal. Si, con Tweek viviendo en el vecindario, ¿Quién necesitaba despertador?

Y ahí se encontraba nuestro querido rubiales, en su bañera, donde se había vuelto a quedar dormido mientras se bañaba por miedo a que alguien (los gnomos) le viese salir desnudo del baño. Miraba atónito hacia el espejo del baño, viendo una cara que desde luego se le hacia extraña. O unos pelos, más bien. Porque así era, los dorados cabellos de tweek, de los que secretamente estaba muy ogulloso (nadie le había explicado nunca lo que era ir peinado) se habían vuelto de un molesto color morado.

-¡GAAAH! - "¡CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A IR AL COLEGIO ASÍ! Venga, Tweek, piensa, ¿como ha podido volverse mora el solito? ¿¡Y si los gnomos han entrado en casa, me han robado los calzoncillos y me han raptado, y me han vendido al gobierno donde han experimentado conmigo!?"- ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

-Tweek, hijo, son las seis y media de la mañana, así que... ¿que carajos te pasa? Vas a despertar a tu primito.

"Mi primito... uhm..." Y entonces se puso a recordar los pasados acontecimientos...

.-.

_A punto estaba de meterse a la ducha, tras asegurarse de que hubiera ninguna rendija en el baño desde donde los gnomos pudiesen espiarle, cuando oyó el crujido de la puerta al ser abierta y pudo ver la cabezita de su primo pequeño, David, asomarse tendiéndole un bote de gel._

_-Hey, ¿ya has empezado ha ducharte?-preguntó mientras agitaba el bote.-_

_-N-no, estaba preparando el agua cuando has abierto._

_-Perfecto, se ha acabado el shampoo y la tía me ha dicho que te traiga más._

_-T-trae - murmuro mientras se acercaba y cogía el bote- "Vaya, juraría que nuetsro shampoo suele ser de azahar, no de moras. Bueno, a lo mejor mamá ha rellenado el bote".-_

_.-._

Al recordar ese último detalle, Tweek corrió a coger y abrir el bote, oliendo su interior. Y si, aunque en el bote pusiese ´moras´, el interior del bote apestaba a amoniaco. Ese pequeño diablo le había echado tinte en el shampoo. Pero ya se vengaría, en ese momento ya era tarde si quería prepararse con calma para llegar bien al colegio. Así que fue a vestirse, para salir por la puerta y ver el bus lléndose delante de sus narices.

-¡GAH! ¡Voy a llegar tarde, y mis profesores me pondrán un parte, y mis padres se enfadarán conmigo y me venderán como esclavo! ¡No quiero ser un esclavo, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!

-¿Que te pasa hoy, Tweek? ¿Y por qué vas como una vieja?

Al oir el último comentario, Tweek cerró los ojos y meneó la mano a modo de regaño, diciendo al más puro estilo Sheila Broflovski:

-Viejos son los trapos, Craig.

-Eso sigue sin explicarme por qué llevas un pañuelo en la cabeza - replicó mientras frunciá el ceño.

Sí, puede que delante de los demas idiotas con los que convivía a diario fuese monótono y peor que una infusión de pan rayado, incluido su trabajo de suicidio pro-asistido; pero su dulce Tweek tenía varios privilegios por su parte.

-¡GAH! ¡Mira como se me quedó el pelo anoche! ¡S-si voy al colegio así todos se burlarán de mi!-gritó, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se jalaba los cabellos. Pero algo lo distrajo, la sensación de haberse librado del pañuelo y de como algo suave y calentito volvía a retener su pelo. Cuando se vió en el reflejo de los ventanales de su casa pudo comprobar lo que todo el mundo pensaba imposible: Tweek llevaba el invaluable chullo de Craig en la cabeza, tapando la verguenza y su miedo.- C-craig...-susurró al darse cuenta del valor que esta acción tenía.

-Date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde.- Por su parte el pelinegro ya se alejaba, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo por la pasada acción.

_Sí, Tweek tenía varios privilegios por su parte_

**_Y ese era uno de ellos_**

* * *

**Me encantan los drabbles porque suelen ser muy lindos, y a diferencia de los fanfics largos en los cuales tiene que haber una buena historia y estar bien escrito para que realmente merezca la pena y te acuerdes, los drabbles/one-shot son más fáciles de manejar y dan lugar a muchas situaciones y emociones distintas. Prefiero el momento que el progreso, que puedo decir. Corto y cierro :3**


End file.
